An iron may be used for ironing e.g. clothes, textiles, and fabric. The iron comprises a housing with a handle and an electrically heated gliding surface. The iron is commonly used in conjunction with an ironing-board, on which an object to be ironed is placed.
An iron comprises a thermostat which may be set such that the gliding surface is heated to a desired temperature. The iron may comprise an indicator comprising a light source. The indicator may indicate a state of the iron by means of the indicator, e.g. the light source may be switched on during heating of the gliding surface and switched off when the gliding surface has reached a set temperature. The housing is provided with an opening for the light source. The light source is placed in the opening during manufacturing of the iron. It may be problematic to locate the opening in the housing for the light source in order to both ensure that the emitted light from light source is visible to a user of the iron of but not disturbing other functions, for example the thermostat, of the iron.
The iron is connected to an electric wall socket via a power cord. The power cord extends from the iron and may cause irritation to a user of the iron. During ironing, the power cord may hinder movement of the iron over the object to be ironed and the hand and/or arm of a user may be hindered by the power cord. Furthermore, during storing of the iron, the power cord may form an unruly object, which may be entangled with other objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,519 discloses a power supply cord connection to an electrically heated flatiron having a permanently connected power supply cord extending vertically from the rear of the flatiron handle. The connection permits the cord to frictionally swivel or pivot from front to back along the longitudinal axis of the handle in an elongated slot in the handle between a forward non-interference position when the flatiron is in a multi-point heel rest position and a rearward position preventing cord interference with the work during use of the flatiron. The cord includes a bushing enclosing the cord conductors and an integrally formed enlarged head within the handle straddling the slot and locking the bushing therein.
EP 2048279 discloses an iron having a body connected to a power supply cord and including a cord guiding device that provides a preferred orientation of the cord. The device is pivotably attached to the body and is pivotable between a storage position in which the device is arranged against the body, and an ironing position in which the device is pivoted away from the iron.